


Babysitter Spinel!

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Changing the Beginning [Steven Universe: The Movie] [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Steven Universe, Babysitting, Big Sister Spinel, Gen, Growing Up, I do love Pearl but it's in character for the time, Not Beta Read, Pearl is a bit rude at the start, Rewrite, Self-Indulgent, Soft Spinel, Steven & Spinel Bonding, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, We Die Like Men, When Steven was a baby, Written in like 1.5 hours, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Pearl doesn't seem to think Spinel can effectively babysit Steven. Spinel tries not to care about what Pearl thinks, and does it anyways. Steven and Spinel bonding moments!





	Babysitter Spinel!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Steven Universe: The Movie series, go back and read the first one for the full story <3

Greg sits down on their couch, holding a snoozing baby Steven in his arms. He's exhausted, and wants to sleep, but as soon as he puts Steven down, the baby is going to cry and make a fuss. He holds back a groan and closes his eyes, tipping his head back against the couch.

"Greg?" Spinel's soft voice breaks the silence and Greg looks over to see her peeking around a wall. Greg smiles and ushers her over with his spare hand, trying not to jostle his son. "You look..." She pulls her eyes down with her index fingers to represent his bags. Greg laughs gently at her antics.

"Tired?" Spinel nods. "I am, but I can't put Steven down for his nap or he'll wake up." He sighs.

Spinel hums and waves her head side to side before she grins. "I can hold Steven for you while you sleep!" She says excitedly, and then quickly hunches her shoulders and covers her mouth, afraid she'd woken Steven with her loud voice.

Greg gives her a relieved smile. "Would you?" At Spinel's enthusiastic nod he gently places Steven down into her arms. "Thank you so much Spinel, if he wakes up don't hesitate to get me, okay?" Spinel nods again and he stands up, stretching out his back. He leans over, and Spinel gently holds out Steven for Greg to kiss on the forehead like usual. He does, and then kisses her forehead as well before waving and making his way to his makeshift room.

Spinel blushes at the positive attention and watches him leave. She touches her forehead and then relaxes with Steven in her arms. It felt... nice.

He's still sleeping soundly, and she just watches in fascination.

He sleeps for at least an hour before he wakes up with a small whine. Spinel hesitates. Greg said to get him if Steven woke up, but the little human didn't seem to be concerned with the whereabouts of his big human. Little beady eyes peer up at Spinel, and she smiles. Goodness, he was just too cute! She boops his nose with her finger and relishes in the giggle he lets out.

He coos at her, reaching up to grab her finger playfully, and her poor heart can't take this!

Sadly, as soon as their playtime starts, it's over.

"Spinel! What are you doing?" Pearl enters the room and quickly rushes over, taking the baby from her arms with a sigh.

"We were just playing!" Spinel says defensively. She didn't know why Pearl disliked her being around Steven; it hurt.

"He's too little for that. Why do you have him anyway?" She asks, simply brushing away the thought of her being gentle in her playing.

Spinel's cheeks puff out, an embarrassed blush rises in her face. "Greg asked me to watch him while he took a nap." She explains, an annoyed edge to her tone. Pearl gives her a wide-eyed look and then turns away from her.

"Very well, I'll finish watching him until Greg returns. You're excused." She says coldly, and Spinel stands up on shaky legs. This was so unfair! Pearl always did this when she tried to help. She quickly makes her way out of their little cave, scrubbing away furious tears as she heads for the beach.

* * *

Sure, Spinel gets to spend time with Steven as he grows up, but it's barely ever one-on-one while he's still little.

There are rare moments, like today, in which she gets the lucky duty of staying home and looking after Steven while the others are out. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are all off.. somewhere doing... something (not that they ever told her); and Greg was at the car wash.

So she got to stay with a little toddler Steven, at the ripe age of two. They're sitting on the carpet playing with blocks, when Steven reaches to grab another. He bumps into his building and it all topples over.

Steven's eyes widen in distress and then he starts crying. Spinel gasps and rushes in front of him, where she tries pulling funny faces, or balances on her head, but nothing seems to help him.

Shoot, that always used to work with Pink!

She looks around and then gently picks Steven up into her arms, trying to mimic what she's seen Greg do a few times. She brushes back his unruly black curls with her hand and hushes him softly. He looks up into her eyes through thick tears, and Spinel almost cries at the sight.

"It's okay, Steven. We can rebuild it okay?" She kisses his forehead and then sits him down in her lap. She uses her long arms to help bring blocks over to them, and she watches Steven wipe away his tears and start rebuilding his structure.

She helps him a little bit, but he mostly does it himself, until the building is back on its feet. Steven turns in her lap so he's face-to-face with her and then wraps his arms around her neck.

"T'anks Spinel. I love you," Steven mumbles into her shoulder, and Spinel hugs him a little bit tighter.

_"Thank you Spinel, I love you!"_

She pulls away when he does, and he instantly notices her wet eyes. He gasps and begins clapping his hands together. She cracks a smile and begins laughing, happy when Steven joins in. She gently rubs his cheek, and warmth fills her heart when Steven places his hands over hers, effectively keeping her there.

"I love you too Steven."

* * *

"Spinel." Greg calls, and the little gem quickly rushes over to him and Steven. "Would you mind playing with Steven while I help the others build today?"

"Sure thing!" She lifts little Steven into her arms and he giggles. "Steven and I always have loads of fun!" Steven smiles and nods. At the ripe age of three and a half, Steven is getting very good at talking and listening.

"Great, thanks so much Spinel." He gives her and Steven a quick hug, kissing both of their foreheads, before rushing off after Pearls yell.

Spinel blushes at the attention and Steven kisses her cheek, making her laugh. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Steven pouts and kisses her cheek again, longer this time. Spinel laughs louder and tickles his side. "Okay okay, maybe I will!"

They walk together away from the building site and go over to the water. She steps into the gentle tides and puts Steven down into the water, it only just brushes his ankles. He holds onto her hand and giggles at the feeling. They walk along the beach together, Steven kicks up bits of water as the tides come in, and ends up splashing Spinel.

She gasps dramatically and falls back onto the sand, pretending to be wounded. "Oh Steven! You got me!" She flops her head side to side and Steven looks down at her, concerned. Her eyes are shut, until they peek open. He lets out a little squeal as Spinel lifts him into the air above her, allowing the small human to drop sand and water onto her.

They laugh and play around in the water and sand for a bit. They end up building a little sandcastle, but it's too close to the water so the tides sweep it away. 

Steven looks really upset by it, until Spinel laughs and picks him up. "Don't worry Steven! Next time, we'll build a bigger and better sandcastle that even the waves won't be able to break!" It seems to cheer the little one up, and they continue alone until they reach the field of grass and flowers.

They lay side-by-side in the grass, lounging under the sun together. Spinel sighs and Steven rolls onto his tummy to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asks softly, crawling closer to snuggle into her side.

"Yeah." She says with a smile, watching Steven mimic the action. "Yeah I think I am."


End file.
